


My wonderful coach

by OtakuBisexualBean



Category: Free!
Genre: Comedy, Hentai, M/M, Romance, Shounen-ai, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuBisexualBean/pseuds/OtakuBisexualBean
Summary: Nitori is disappointed. He failed getting part in the relay with Rin. He decides to practice as hard as he can to improve his timing and skills. Sousuke offers to train him, with his own "special" way.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nitori Aiichirou (One sided), Nitori Aiichirou/Yamazaki Sousuke
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Eternal Summer, but not exactly the same. Also,if you are a young viewer or if the content disturbs you,please leave the page. The fanfic contains 18+ scenes and romance between two males. If you are against LGBTQ community please don't stay to read the fanfic or leave rude comments. Thank you. And finally,sorry if my English suck,but it's not my official language

** Part 1**

Rin Matsuoka stood in front of the Samezuka members,crossing his arms on his chest "According to the results, I'm gonna announce the four names of those who will take part in the relay. I will do freestyle, Sousuke butterfly, Momo backstroke and Iwashimizu breastroke". Momo squealed in happiness. Takuya Uozumi poked the young Mikoshiba's head "Yo. I will never forgive you if you fail" he said with a soft frown. The orange hair boy smirked "You will see how wonderful i am dude" he teased. Uozumi wrapped his left arm around the boy's neck, messing up his hair "Who did you call dude you little weasel?" Momo chuckled"You of course baka!Ow ow ow!" He yelped softly between laughter. Aiichiro Nitori sighed softly in sadness. He failed to follow his senpai in the relay. The Samezuka Captain cleared his throat "As i said, Sousuke, Iwashimizu,Momo and I are gonna take part in the relay" he said again. Sousuke,Toru and Momo bowed and said in one voice"Yes sir!". Everyone in the room applauded in excitement. Sousuke smiled a little,but his smile faded as his glance fell on Nitori. From the first time he met Ai, Yamazaki found this boy really interesting. He seemed like he would do anything to success and he was very formal and kinda mature. He was short and slim,but he had a well-built chest,with muscular abs and triceps. His body was indeed fascinating. The silver hair boy was looking at the floor sadly.

***time skip***

Night. Aiichiro was sitting on the stairs in front of the Samezuka Swimming Centre. He grunted softly and placed his head on his knees. Sousuke walked behind him before stopping."Hey,get out off the way please" he said coldly,but deep inside him he was concerned about the boy. Nitori quickly moved enough for the tall boy who was standing behind him to pass. "S.. sorry" he mumbled quietly. Sousuke passed him and started walking downstairs when he heard a sniffle. He turned to face the younger boy who was looking down emotionless. "I'm..a failure. I can't even reach my goals". Sousuke looked at him, raising an eyebrow before asking something which was roaming in his mind for a long time "Why do you want to join the relay that badly?". Nitori responded "I always admired Rin-Senpai. I was watching him from the first swimming competition when we were younger. The one with Nanase and the others. He seemed really happy and this made me to decide joining the relay,to be helpful with his dream. Nothing that special" he smiled slightly to himself before adding "However,this will never happen. I'm a lost cause" he looked down to his feet. Sousuke felt sympathy for his kouhai. After a while he said "And who said that?Show me that you are indeed valuable for the team. I know you can do it based on your progress". He looked at the boy again "That's what Rin would say" he added before slowly walking away. Nitori's words were now sticked up in his mind.

***time skip to the next day***

It was almost nine o clock. Night. Rin Matsuoka and Sousuke Yamazaki werr jogging around the area while talking. They were close to the swimming centre when they heard a splashing sound. The two boys stood in front of one of the windows and looked inside. They saw a small figure moving in the pool,from one side to the other. Rin smirked softly "I see Ai won't give up. I'm really proud of him. I am pretty sure that he will able to join the next time" he commented. Sousuke looked at his friend,thinking:should i tell him about the yesterday conversation or not?The black hair guy decided to reveal it. He cleared his throat"So,Rin,you are pretty sure that he will make it?Also,you really want him in team?" He asked. The captain looked puzzled "Of course I think he can success,and i also want him in team. I mean,I don't want all his attempts to fail. Why do you ask by the way?"he added while crossing his arms. Sousuke told Rin everything about yesterday. Rin thought for a while "I see. But as i said,I'm pretty sure that if he improves his timing and generally his breaststroke,he will really prove how important he is for our team" he smiled. Sousuke smiled slightly back. Rin patted his friend on shoulder "Please tell Ai about what i said,ok?" He whispered in his ear. Yamazaki nodded "Of course i will" he mumbled, feeling relieved inside. Matsuoka was also sure that Aiichiro Nitori would manage to reach his goal eventually.


	2. Part 2

It was another peaceful night (10:15 to be honest). Sousuke couldn't sleep so he sat up on his bunk and looked around. Everything was peaceful. He could only hear his roommate's snores. Thank god Rin is asleep,he thought to himself as he stood up and as carefully and silently as he could,he changed into a blue sweater and his black and green swimming jammers,he took his bag and filled it with his swimming goggles,two towels,a first aid kit just in case,his swimming hat,two bottles of water and some snacks, before walking out of his dorm and moving outside. He was somehow pretty sure that Nitori would be in the centre,practis pra again. Even if it was that late. Sousuke almost arrived when he noticed a small plastic thing on the ground. He picked it up and examined it. It was an inhaler. The Australian guy suspected that it belonged to Nitori. He was watching him every time and had noticed that his kouhai was panting almost always and sometimes wheezing while swimming. He carefully cleaned the item and putted it in his bag and kept walking. He was right. Even if it was late,he however saw the same small figure moving as fastly as possible in pool. Sousuke at first stood there and watched him from the window as he did the last time with Rin,but suddenly,the figure disappeared! Right in front of his eyes!"Shit!" He cursed under his breath and ran in the swimming centre. Without second thought,the black haired guy threw away his sweater and jumped in water. He reached out his arms hoping he would manage to catch the boy. Indeed,his arms wrapped around the younger boy's waist . He slowly swam out of water and got off the pool,with the boy in his arms. Nitori was unconscious, breathing heavily at times. Sousuke laid the boy on the floor and used both of his hands to press into his chest.Water came out of his kouhai's mouth as he coughed,but he didn't wake up yet. The older boy thought: Should I do CPR?Or not?He decided to do it. At first he hesitated,but then he closed the boy's mouth ,he raised up his chin slightly,he opened his mouth enough so he can breathe inside it and leaned closer,putting his lips on the boysb,breathing in a few times. After a while, Nitori opened his eyes sloels, wheezing a lot. Sousuke patted his back "Are you ok, Ai?" He asked sodftly. Aiichiro forced himself to speak "I...g..guess...."he mumbled before looking around,freaking out and repeating the same sentence "W...where is it?...". Sousuke,who understood what Nitori was talking about,he opened his bag,he picked up the inhaler and gave it to his kouhai "Is that which you were looking for?" He asked. Nitori took the inhaler feeling rmbarembarr. Now Sousuke Yamazaki knew about his asthma! "Y..yes..w..where did..you...f..find it ..Yamazaki-Senpai?" He stuttered while coughing at times . The butterfly swimmer smiled gently "You dropped it on the ground. Don't worry,i cleaned it up. Also,you don't have to call me by my last name. You can call me Sousuke" he added with a smirk. Aiichiro used the inhaler, feeling kinda better now "Alright,Sousuke-Senpai".


	3. Part 3

The two swimmers stayed silent for a while. Sousuke was the first who broke the silence. "By the way, before your drowning,i watched you swimming. I have to say that your fatigue isn't helping you to improve your score". Nitori looked up at his senpai No.2, blushing slightly "I'm sorry...in I trying my best,but i will never be as great as you or Rin-Senpai" he sighed,shivering slightly. Sousuke noticed it so he took one of his towels and wrapped it around the smaller boy. "Don't push yourself too much. You will end up getting hurt and you won't be able to swim. Also,you need to eat more food,esp especially proteins"he advised. The silver hair swimmer nodded "O..ok.. Sousuke-Senpai" he whispered. Yamazaki smiled gently. "I will be your coach for a while" he announced. Nitori at first jumped up in surprise,but then he stared at the tall boy with big blue sparkling eyes "R..really..?" He asked cutely. Sousuke smiled more "Yes. I will be your coach and I will help you improve your progress". Ai squealed like a little kid and tackled the older boy into a hug "THANK YOU SO MUCH SOUSUKE-SENPAI!!"he yelled in happiness. Sousuke felt his cheeks heating. Without even thinking,he tackled Nitori down so he was the seme and his kouhai the uke. Nitori's pale skin turned red "S... Sousuke-Senpai..." He managed to say before Sousuke's lips touched his own. At first, Nitori was shocked. He supposed to have a crush on Rin,but he had to admit:when he met Sousuke,his heart was beating for both of his senpais. But now...he returned the kiss happily. Wow, Sousuke-Senpai is a great kisser,he thought. Sousuke smiled gently into the kiss, enjoying every moment. Seven seconds they were kissing so they stopped to take a breath. Sousuke held Nitori's right hand,looking into the boy's kawaii,blue eyes "Ai....I love you" he whispered in his ear. Sousuke's voice got through Nitori's mind like music. He never felt like that before. All this time,when Rin was close to him,the breaststroke swimmer's heart was pounding like crazy. When Rin was ruffling his hair,he felt like he was his senpai's special Neko. He didn't even care when Rin was yelling at him because his desk was messy. He didn't got mad even when Rin burst out in anger and kicked a trashcan when he lost in a competition. He liked being Rin's roommate. He liked the way Rin swam,his strong arms and legs moving delicately into the water .Nitori loved Rin. He loved him with all his heart. But now everything changed all of sudden. Just by listening to his new lover's sexy voice. He felt like he was in heaven. His pale skin became a dark shade of red as he stared down on the floor "I...love you too Yam...i mean , Sousuke-Senpai" he mumbled cutely. Sousuke ruffled his hair like silk "You are such an adorable lil guy" he teased playfully while poking his sides. Aiichiro giggled "Sousuke-Senpai!That tickles!" He squealed. Sousuke licked the smaller boy's neck before nibbling his ear softly. Nitori accidentally purred like a happy kitty. He realised what he did so he covered his mouth "You didn't hear that right?" He mumbled shyly. Yamazaki smirked "That was adorable,my sweet kitty~" he licked his ear again. Nitori tilted his head back, purring again when he suddenly jumped up. "S... sorry! I took your time and you supposed to be training me!"he bowed while shaking. Sousuke giggled "You still want to practice that badly huh? Alright we will continue our "game" tomorrow. But it should be later than now. You think you'll be able to make it?~" he winked. Wow, it's the first time I'm talking that much,he thought. Nitori putted his left hand on his forehead "Yes sir!". Sousuke kissed his cheek "Good boy. Ready to get in water again?Don Do worry,if anything happens,i i wi save you" he smiled as he wore his sweater again. Nitori nodded as he stood up,wearing his swimming hat and goggles again and jumped in the pool, starting swimming. Sousuke walked up and down,watching him carefully. Inside him he felt happy that he had now such a cute boyfriend. Also,he would do anything,he would even give his time and soul to help him reach his goals. But he mainly couldn't wait for the next night....

***Meanwhile***

11:26 pm. Rin couldn't sleep anymore so he woke up yawning. He looked around him. Everything was silent. He stood up and checked the upper bunk where his roommate Sousuke Yamazaki was sleeping at. It was empty. Maybe he went for jogging,he thought. He knew Sousuke really well. Ge knew that whenever he couldn't sleep(something unusual for him),he was always going out for jogging. The young Samezuka captain decided to do the same. He wore a red sweater with a hoodie,a black jacket, convenient black sweaterpants and his trainers and he silently left the dorm. He started jogging until he reached the swimming centre where he heard a familiar splashing sound. The red hair raised an eyebrow. Ai is practising again?Is he insane?,he thought. He looked through the window curiously. What he saw,it made him really surprised. Yes,it was Ai practising,but Sousuke was with him! Rin heard Sousuke's voice saying :"Your legs should be opened widely! Don't stick them with each other!". The red hair smiled gently,his shark teeth could be seen. That's the Sousuke i know. I was sure that he would help Ai. He has a good heart even if he doesn't show it,he thought as he watched. 

He was proud that Aiichiro Nitori found such a wonderful coach.. 


	4. Part 4

The next day,Samezuka had practice,as always. Aiichiro Nitori and Toru Iwashimizu had a breastroke race. Nitori was faster than Toru, something which really surprised the whole academy. Kazuki Minami checked his timer like he ciulcoul believe in his eyes. "Woah!Nitori is too fast!" He commented. His best friend Takuya Uozumi nodded in agreement "Right. He is really good!". Nitori pressed his palms against the wall,panting. Everyone started cheering him. Nitori got out off water,helped by his roommate and kouhai Momotarou Mikoshiba,who seemed like he couldn't speak. Then,he felt someone hitting his back. It was Uozumi. "Congratulations,Nitori!"The green hair boy said playfully messing up the boy's silver hair. Nitori smiled awkwardly "Thanks...i guess" he stuttered. Minami placed his armpit on the shorter boy's shoulder "Can you tell us your secret?"he teased. Nitori rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly "Well,I just did some extra practice" he said while giggling nervously. Meanwhile Rin Matsuoka,who was listening to them,he playfully poked his Australian friend's side "With some help by a great coach who i know well,huh?"he whispered enough for only Sousuke to hear. Sousuke Yamazaki raised an eyebrow"How did you know that?"he asked as neutrally as he could. Rin smirked as he told Sousuke about yesterday. The black haired boy playfully rolled his eyes "Whatever. Don't say a word to anyone" he said seriously. Rin patted Sousuke's arm "I won't of course. I just have to admit that you are doing a great job as a coach" he commented. Sousuke smiled "Oh shut up"

* **at the changing rooms***

"That was amazing,Nitori-Senpai! Now you became officially my idol! You did a great job before!" Momotarou said excitedly at Nitori,who was about to dry his hair. Nitori turned to face his kouhai,with his two hands holding a towel on his head "Thanks,Momo-Kun". The younger Mikoshiba leaned to him,grabbing his senpai by wrists, gently. "So tell me. What more did you do?! Did you get any help?!" He babbled as usual. Nitori smiled cutely becobe saying :"Sousuke-Senpai just trained me a little" he admitted while trying to hide his blush. Fortunately Momo didntd notice. Instead,he walked over Sousuke,who was rubbing his left injured shoulder. "It's not fair! I want some training too!"he pouted playfully. Sousuke didn't speak,he only smirked slightly. His mind was travelling. Tonight was the night he was waiting for a long time now...just a few more hours...and thenn.....


	5. Part 5

The night finally came. 11:56 pm. Sousuke told Ai to meet him in the swimming centre at 12:00. Four more minutes...Nitori decided that it was time to get ready to go. But before doing that,he carefully climbed on the upper bunk to check if his roommate was asleep. Thankfully Momo was deep asleep, snoring as well. Nitori held back a sigh of relief before leaving his sleeping kouhai alonr. He then prepared his bavkback, filling it with a towel,his swimming hat and goggles,two bottles of water,a banana and his inhaler. He then changed into his Samezuka uniform and left the dorm. He checked his watch. 11:58. He sighed in relief before walking fastly at the swimming centre. It was exactly 12! Just in time,he thought as he opened the door. He had to admit that he was kinda confused:Why Sousuke chise that time for practice? Maybe he doesn't want anyone to find out that he is training me,he thought as he walked over Sousuke,who was waiting for him close to the pool,his bare feet in water. The butterfly swimmer saw his boyfriend and waved to him to come closer. Nitori did so and sat next to him, trying not to wince. Something which i forgot to mention is that,after Nitori VS Iwashimizu race, Nitori's fatigue increased slightly, causing pains on his muscles, especially his legs,chest and back. Sousuke wrapped his left arm around the boy's shoulders, forgetting for a moment his injured shoulder. Unfortunately,a small grunt left the older boy's lips. Nitori looked up at him concerned "Are you ok, Sousuke-Senpai?"he asked softly, rubbing his lover's fingers. Sousuke cursed quietly behind his teeth "Fuck...well...I just injured my shoulder from much practice.. it's nothing that important" he said. The shorter boy looked at him again "May I see it?" he asked softly. Sousuke hesitated,but then he removed his sweater to show his left shoulder. It was kinda bruised and had a deep red colour. Nitori gasped. He never saw something like that. "Oh dear....wait,do you have any lotions or balm?Or just a cream?"he asked. Sousuke nodded "Yes. You can find it in my bag. There is a first aid kit. Open it and get what you want" he said. The younger boy nodded and unzipped Sousuke's bag. He found a red first aid kit in it. He picked it up and suddenly...he screeched in surprise. When he lifted the kit,under it he could see two packets of condoms,a bottle of lube and...a whip! Sousuke noticed it and smirked softly "You like these?~" he teased. Nitori's face turned red "S.. Sousuke-Senpai!What...what are all these for?!". Sousuke licked his lips sensually "You forgot?Tonight we are gonna playy~" he winked cunningly . Nitori blushed more "Oooh..o..ok.." he stuttered. Sousuke kissed him passionately. Nitori gladly returned the kiss. The seme slowly inserted his tongue in his lover's mouth,explori ex every part of his mouth. Nitori moaned in pleasure. Damn that feels great,he thought. He suddenly arched his back in pain. Sousuke pulled back "Are you ok babe?" He asked softly. Aiichiro forced a smile "Im...fine don't worry. I'm just a little bit tense after the race" he said while rubbing the back of his neck nervously,grinning like a weirdo. Sousuke shook his head "Tsk tsk. I told you to not push yourself that much. Do you need a massage?" he suggested. Nitori blushed "Fine..but only if you allow me to give you a shoulder massage first" he suggested shyly. Sousuke rolled his eyes playfully "Okay deal" he said before passing a small bottle of massage oil to his boyfriend. Nitori giggled "Wow Sousuke-Senpai!You are prepared for everything as i see" he commented as he putted some oil in his palms,rubbing them together before spreading it all over Sousuke's shoulders. At first,the butterfly swimmer winced,but soon he started relaxing. That felt really good. Ai's hands where maybe small ,but they were doing a nice job. After a while,the breaststroke swimmer asked "Is the pressure fine? Should i be more gentle?". The black haired teen shook his head "No. It's just great,as long as it's from your hands~" he smiled. Ai's heart pounded lovingly. 

He was so happy that he had such a wonderful coach AND boyfriend...


	6. Part 6(this will be the lemon one)

After 20 minutes , Nitori stopped "How do you feel, Sousuke-Senpai?"he asked softly. Sousuke patted his left shoulder,smiling "Thanks to you now I don't feel any pain. It's not like before. Thanks a lot,Ai-Chan" he winked. Nitori's pale face turned red again. Did he call me Ai-Chan?!,he thought. The only one who called him Ai-Chan was Nagisa Hazuki,the breaststroke swimmer of Iwatobi. Yamazaki smirked cunningly "Now it's your turn~" he announced. Nitori took off his Samezuka jacket and his black Samezuka T-Shirt,staying only in his yellow and purple swimming trunks. Sousuke picked up the bottle of the massage oil "So,where do you feel the most pain?"he asked. Aiichiro replied "Ummm...basically my back,legs,chest and.... thighs"he whispered the last part while blushing furiously. Sousuke giggled "Roger!"he said before adding :"Lay down on your stomach first"he then putted a large towel on the floor, motioning him to lay. Nitori did what Sousuke told him to. Sousuke sat on Nitori's bottom, rubbing the oil between his palms "You ready?"he asked. The smaller boy nodded. Sousuke placed his large hands on his kouhai's back, kneading every sore spot. "Wow you are really tense"he commented. Nitori purred against the towel "I knowww Sousuke-Senpai"he mumbled, melting at his boyfriend's touch. The older boy kept massaging his kouhai's back,adding more pressure wherever he was spotting a large knot. When he finished with his upper and medium back,Yamazaki placed himself beside of the younger boy and he carefully removed his swimming trunks. Now he could take a better look at Nitori's naked body. Indeed he saw Ai's body many times,but it wasn't the same. He never saw Nitori without his swimming trunks. But now there he was, watching the smaller boy's pale,round,juicy ass. Nitori blushed like crazy "Yama... Sousuke-Senpai! What...what are you doing??" Sousuke giggled "You said that your thighs were sore too,huh? Well,I just want to offer a hand~" he said in a sexy voice. Nitori sighed softly,deciding to let his senpai to do whatever he wanted to. Yamazaki putted his hands on his uke's ass cheeks, kneading them like dough. A small moan of pleasure escaped Ai's lips,before managing to stop it. Sousuke smirked softly "You like this as i see~" he purred in his boyfriend's ear,making Nitori to shiver. The seme inserted a finger in his kouhai's hole,fingering him quickly. Nitori at first whimpered in pain,but soon he got used to it,moaning in pleasure. Sousuke added one more finger in the hole,working it enough so it would get wide enough so his cock could get easily in,later. When he finished,he went back to the massage,moving lower to his kouhai's thighs, rubbing and licking them at times. Ai purred happily,enjoying every single touch of his seme's magical hands. He slowly started drifting into unconsciousness, drooling a little bit. Sousuke smirked cunningly and spanked the sweet booty in front of him. Nitori squealed waking up "Why the fuck did you do that?!"he whined. Yamazaki patted his head "Sorry i couldn't keep it"he admitted. The breaststroke swimmer giggled as he raised up his bottom,wiggling it "Come then. Punish me Daddy~" he said cutely,in a sexy tone too. The butterfly swimmer chuckled as he removed all of his own clothes and then took his whip. "Are you ready for it lil slut?~". Nitori nodded, wiggling his bum even more. Sousuke raised the whip and swung it down to the smaller boy's butt with a loud CRACK! Nitori squeeked in pain,but then he found it pretty arousing so he kept wiggling, begging for more. Yamazaki gladly gave his kouhai many good hits with his whip,turning his uke's bottom and thighs into a deep red colour. After 5 minutes he stopped. "Alright ready to continue massage?~"he winked. Ai blushed deeply "F..fine" he mumbled,but inside him he tried to hide the fact that he would prefer to keep having his ass beaten up...


	7. Part 7( the lemon continues)

Sousuke Yamazaki slowly rolled his kouhai over on his back and placed himself on top of him,rubbing his chest slowly. Nitori purred in pleasure, feeling relaxed now. The black haired guy rubbed the silver hair boy's abs before moving lower to his abdomen. Nitori moaned softly,begging with his movements to keep going lower,and lower...Indeed, Sousuke slowly putted his huge palms on Nitori's balls and slowly massaged them sensually. Ai moaned loudly his name. Sousuke giggled "Even your moans are adorable~"he commented as he rubbed Nitori's half awaken cock fastly. Aiichiro moaned louder than before,wanting it faster. The seme rubbed faster and faster before receiving a white liquid. The butterfly swimmer smirked "Wow you cummed really soon~"he teased before sitting Nitori on his lap,so his cock was in his anus,and then,using his fingers,he started pinching the other boy's nipples. Ai moaned again "Sousuke-Senpai...that feels amazing". Sousuke smirked before gropping his ass and moved him up and down on his member. Nitori kept moaning and gripping his boyfriend's shoulders. After a while,Sous Sousuke picked up Nitori and threw him on the floor,making him to bend on his knees. Nitori obeyed before feeling Sousuke's finger getting in his anus again,this time with lube. The taller boy then wore a condom before inserting his cock in his kouhai's anus. Aiichiro moaned in pleasure as he felt his boyfriend's cock moving faster and harder inside him. Sousuke after a while panted "Ai-Chan..im going to...". Nitori moaned "M..me too.."and suddenly their juices met,creating a small puddle on the floor. The couple stopped having sex, panting a lot. Sousuke putted his hand in front of Ai's face "Suck on my fingers"he ordered,and Nitori obeyed while teasing Sousuke's cock at the same time. It was now the turn of the butterfly swimmer to moan. That was wonderful damnit! He suddenly asked "Where did you learn all these Ai?From that porno magazine which Rin was talking about?" he smirked. Nitori took the banana out of his bag and shoved it in his mouth,fake pouting "Please don't tell anyone" he begged. Sousuke swallowed the fruit "Roger!" He said. Aiichiro nodded cutely "Okie. I think we had enough for tonight. Now let's get dressed and..." "SOUSUKE!AI!I KNOW THAT YOU TWO ARE HERE!" Rin's voice could be heard. Shit,the two thought. Sousuke quickly hided their clothes and then took Nitori in the water of the pool. However when Rin Matsuoka came in,he saw first the puddle of cum and then the two naked bodies in the water. He yelled "I SAW YOU!GET OUT NOW!I NEED EXPLANATIONS!". The couple obeyed and told everything to Rin about their relationship. The Samezuka Captain sighed "Look. I don't mind that you are homosexual,i'm gay too. And i like.. Haru" he mumbled while blushing. I knew it! Something was going on with Haruka Nanase,Nitori thought. Sousuke crossed his arms "Then what's your problem?"he asked. Rin calmly said "What do you think the other members of the team would say if they saw two naked guys sleeping close to a small pond of cum?You need to be more careful next time" he advised. "Roger!" Sousuke and Aiichiro said in unison.


End file.
